Picture Perfect
by Capesandshapes
Summary: Lukas's Professor has been ignoring him all semester, and he's determined to figure it out. (DenNor) (College Au) (Professor Denmark)


It was unfair to him.

Mathias knew this, he acknowledged it, yet he did nothing about it.

It wasn't per se that he didn't like him, that was the opposite of the problem, it was just that he couldn't think when he was around. Lukas would enter the room for class and Mathias's mind would go blank.

He often prayed for him to just drop the class.

Other students were able to come in and ask questions, to actually advance, but Mathias avoided him like the plague. He'd begin to talk to him and be responded to with some sort of excuse or a change in conversational partners.

He'd slap an A on anything Lukas handed him to just make up for it, feel like the worst person in the world when the other man's eyebrows furrowed at the grade and casted him a confused look as if to say, 'this class is supposed to be hard, it's hard for everyone else.'

He wasn't surprised when Lukas tried to corner him constantly, but he thought he had it covered, that he could move away just fast enough.

He never counted on him waiting in his office.

"Did you know that I paid to take your class?" Lukas began, not even looking up from the guest chair beside his desk.

"Everyone pays to take my class, it's sort of a requirement." He joked, nervously standing in the frame of the door, debating the best method of escape.

"I paid to actually learn, not to be ignored by some blubbering professor." Cold, the kid was so fucking cold.

"Ouch." Stay it seemed he had to do, the jig was up. He attempted to tiptoe gingerly around his student, to get to the chair across from him where he could safely…Dial his work phone and get out of it? Shit, he didn't know.

But Lukas wasn't having any of it, his hand locked around Mathias's wrist the second it swung close enough to him. He yanked the other gentleman down beside him, forcing him into eye contact. "Listen, Professor, I understand that there is a conflict of interest in the fact that you don't fucking like me, but I'm not going to waste my time in your class, and I refuse to drop."

Conflict of interest.

Oh yeah, there was a conflict of interest, like the fact that right now his dick was thinking about just shooting up and waving hi to the little shit.

"I assure you that there is no conflict of interest, I have never hated a student." Mathias deadpanned.

"Then what is your problem?"

You.

"You."

That was predictably the wrong thing to say, in a matter of seconds Mathias found himself shoved to the ground and the other man standing over him. The angry flush on Lukas's cheeks made it all the worse as his chest heaved up and down with anger.

He couldn't fight back, he knew it, five years teaching and he found himself at the mercy of a lean student who wore sweaters for god's sake.

"What have I ever done to you, huh?"

Fix this, he knew he could. "You exist."

And that was exactly the wrong thing to say, he curled up to protect his face once more, pleading. "Wait, wait, wait, that was wrong, please don't hurt me!"

To his luck, Lukas just stood there staring at him. "Why does my existence bother you so much?"

Relax, he told himself, just relax. "It's just you, you know? You and your sweaters and that smell of coffee that you bring into the room with you. When you told that student that you couldn't take pictures of people because you were afraid of them not turning out the way that the person looked to you, you and those moments when you start writing in the middle of my class leaving me wonder what you're thinking of the whole hour, your mouth falling open just slightly when you take a picture, the way you always tap your fingers in the middle of a test to some unknown song, those rare seconds when you smile, the way you just so happened to find the only place in the room that the sun could fall on you just right and give you that stupid glow–"

He had to breath, to think, to somehow put everything together. "It's the fact that I hardly even know you and it's very likely that I'm going to lose my job because for some stupid reason I'm in lov-"

His hands were removed from his face, a weight he hadn't noticed before sitting upon his stomach. They both had to take a moment to just sit (or in Mathias's case lay) there in wonder at each other, in confusion at the events that had transpired.

"Teach me," Lukas stated, "If you love me then you'll teach me."

He was definitely going to lose his job over this.

Their lips had barely brushed just once, but that was enough for him.

"Anything in the world, I'll teach you anything, just ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

Thought I'd post a few stories from my other tumblr.

Got any ideas for a fanfic? Message me here or at my tumblr at Capesandshapes.

I'll be doing more oneshots this summer!


End file.
